Warrior Cats of Thunderclan ON WIZARD101
ThunderClan of Wizard101 I can not get on free realms since it ended, so i created Thunderclan on Wizard101. Clan Mates: Leader: Darkstar, Deputy: Darkccloud Head Medic: Moonpelt Medic: Icepelt, Mistyheart, Heartpelt Apprentice Medic: Elder: Brightfur Queen: none Senior Warrior: Brightfur Warrior: Roseheart, Featherheart, Sandclaw, Leafclaw, Willowpelt, Nightpelt, Icepelt, Blossomheart, Lionstorm, Frostfur, Rubyheart, Leopardfur, Shadowstorm Apprentice: lightningpaw, Blackpaw, Spottedpaw, Kit: Wolfkit, Ravenkit Our saying: "We are the great clan of the forest, we shall not give up in parrel we shall stay strong and perish the evil that dares enter our clan," Our saying: "Stand up strong, don't be a kittypet, be a Warrior! Be a strong Warrior! We are Thunderclan!" Dead Cats of ThunderClan Leaders dead: none Deputys dead: Thunderstorm (possibly) Elders dead: none Queens dead: none Warriors dead: Skypelt (unknown cause), Silverpelt (Battle), Ravenheart (unknown cause), Fireheart (unknown cause) Apprentices dead: none Kits dead: Amberkit (killed by shadowclan), Firekit (killed by shadowclan), Dewkit (Killed by shadowclan) Banned cats from Thunderclan flamepaw: almost killing leader, bad behavior, Forcing leader to do stuff she/he don't want. Souldog: Killing a kit, almost killing a warrior, Bad behavior, Not understanding clan rules or ways. Soulstar: Traitor, bad behavior, Killing many kits, attacking clan members all the time, not listening to leader, a killer. . Rules: kit: * no fighting harshy * no invisable creatue killing you, or killing others * stay in camp with mother or close to mother * be patient to become apprentice * NO POWER PLAYING! * Don't act like a boss cause your not * No KILLING, OR PLAY KILLING (same thing, killing) * No crossing borders (there will be a punishment) Apprentice: * patient to become warrior * respect higher ranks then you * Follow mentor without attitude * No walking/hunting in other territory * respect star clan * NO POWER PLAYING! * no KILLING ANY CLAN MEMBERS even if they are annoying or won't understand * Don't act like the boss cause your not Warrior: * Don't walk/hunt in other territory * respect higher ranks then you * when told to do something do it (Leader/Deputy/ Medic) * Don't eat while hunting * respect star clan * NO POWER PLAYING! * Don't hurt a kit, or apprentice * don't kill ANY clan members even if they are annoying or won't listen. * Don't kick ANY CAT out of the clan (only deputy and leader may) * Be a role model for lower ranks (Apprentice, Kit) Elder: * When there is a fight, don't fight hide somewhere * Stay in camp * Don't snarl, growl, or hiss at a kit or apprentice (unless they did something very bad) * Don't hurt a kit or apprentice EVER! * Listen to Warriors, Leader, Deputy, and Medic (also kit and apprentice, but this for emergency) * Don't hurt another Elder * If something happens to something, or someone and you saw it tell the truth (or we will find out and there will be punishments) * Don't complain about everything (even if something smells bad, or tastes bad) * When there is a clan meetings you don't have to come (only if you leg, or paws or back hurts badly, and only Medic can check) * If Leader/Deputy comes in don't hide anything or lie * If Medic comes don't complain or lie about pain, or growl or snarl at Medic cat ( show Medic cat respect or else she/he will leave and won't help you, and don't complain even if it hurts really badly) Queen: * Stay in camp (unless there is a battle, take your kits and yourself to a safe place) * Let Medic help you when you are hurt (or giving) * Don't hurt your kits, or others * Don't hiss, snarl, or growl at other kits * Respect higher ranks then you (Leader, Elder, Deputy, Medic) Medic: * Stay in camp (unless emergancy in territory) * Help wounded cats (no complaining while helping clan) * Respect higher ranks then you (Leader, Deputy) * Don't let cats die, try all you can (unless they are to far in Star Clan to be saved) * Come when called * Don't snarl or growl or hurt any clan members, or kill clan members * Respect all clan members the way you respect Leader, Deputy * When Star Clan talks to you, tell Leader * If you hear something, or someone tell Leader, or Deputy, or another higher rank Deputy: * No KILLING ANY CLAN MEMBER, even if they are annoying and don't listen * Don't kick any clan member out of clan (there will be punishments if you kick someone out) * When i am not online, don't take charge (when i'm offline your not leader, you are deputy, so don't act like leader when i am offline) * Don't cross borders * Respect all clan members the way you would respect your Leader * Call out Clan patrols (dawn patrol, Noon patrol, Night patrol) * Make sure clan is in order when Leader is online, and offline * Respect Star Clan * Respect Cat Clans (unless one is enemy) Leader: * Don't hurt any kits, or other ranks (unless they are traitors) * Don't kick out a clan member for no reason * Stay in camp (unless something happened in territory) * Respect all clan members * Respect Cat Clans (unless there is enemy) * Don't betray your clan * Respect Star Clan * Don't betray Star Clan * Don't lie to your clan, or other clans Traits: * Swimming * Fishing * Hunting * Running * Climbing * (Mostly Swimming and climbing) What We Hunt: * Fish (any kind) * Doe * Buck * Mouse (any kind) * Moose * Birds (any kind) * Rabbits * Snake * Squirrls * Chipmuncks Allies: * Wind clan * Sky Clan Enemies: * Shadow Clan Territory: Far into the forest into the moon light days lays the Evergreen Forest the territory of Thunderclan, it has marsh, thousands of evergreen trees, tangled vines that can move for only warrior cats, a river of fresh water that leads to many places. The Evergreen forest is perrfect for our clan, any clan who is not our allie will pay the consenquences when in terri. Outsiders * Stay out of camp/territory * Don't attack any clans members (or we attack you) * Don't hunt/or walk in our territory * Don't sneak in and take any kits (we will attack you) * If you hurt us, we hurt you more First ages of Thunderclan: It all started a few years ago, cats of the wild talked and soon joined together in clans, there were fore great clans of the forest Riverclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Thunderclan. They all followed one clan altogether and that was Starclan they followed the rules of there dead ancestors and made a great life together. Then soon the clans got greedy and decided to attack each other for territory and prey. That meant there were traitors in the clans that disobeyed there leader, and there clan. When Bluestar was a warrior she new that she had to be deputy, but she also had kits, two kits in fact. There was another warrior that was horrible but showed loyalty toward the leader, that warrior would weaken the clan and turn it into a kittypet clan. So Bluestar made her move, she gave her kits to her lovely husband who took them and brought them into his clan. When the leader called the deputy he called Bluestar for deputy, moons later the leader died and Bluestar became leader of Thunderclan. It seemed like forever that everyone cat was betraying her a few days later after she became deputy but she never knew it, Tigerclaw was the traitor of the pack same with Darkstripe. Then firepaw came into the clan and started to release these mysteries to Bluestar, who barely believed it till the day Tigerclaw attacked, he said why and he was always a traitor just not telling anyone, or showing anyone. A few moons before Firepaw was turned into a Warrior for saving kits with Yellowfang, and when the battle with Tigerclaw happened he Jumped into Leader den attacking Tigerclaw, Bluestar had minor wounds and jumped to her paws and attacked with Fireheart trying to kill him with all they got. But they failed, Tigerclaw got out and was still alive but was kicked out and Fireheart was made Deputy, when Bluestar died it was a tragic day, Fireheart had become Leader, many many moons later he had a mate, Sandstorm who was a beautiful she-cat, They had kits together and one with a black pelt with white paws and chest was the first to come out, she was named Darkkit for her strange like pelt. Moons later a battle happend and her sisters and brothers died in the horrible battle once they where apointed Warrior. Darkfeather was the only one left from the bunch not to mention the death of her leader, Brackenstar was announced leader and apointed Darkfeather as deputy, she controlled all the patrols perfectly till one battle, Shadow clan cats came rushing into Thunderclan camp, killing a few warriors and an apprentice or two, everyone was attacking the shadow clan warriors and was not paying attention to the leader, who was killed by the shadow clan deputy, Darkfeather was broken as she rushed to her leader who was half dead, half alive this was his last life, after many other battles and attacked from foxes and Shadowclan. Darkfeather have risen and attacked the Shadowclan Deputy clawing and biting with all her might soon killing him easily with her razor sharp teeth and claws. She was now the Thunderclan leader, she had to take everything into her paws know. When the battle was over she announced the death of Brackenstar and she was know Darkstar, Leader of Thunderclan, She trained the apprentices well, and showed the warriors more stunts and attacking ways. Her clan has risen and Shadow clan hated that, Soulstar was now leader after the death of there leader eating a deathberry by mistake from there medic, Runningnose who hated that leader. Soulstar attacked killing mostly kits then apprentices and warriors. Darkstar was very hurt when she saw Silverpelt had died in battle, she will never be forgoten, Firekit was killed in the battle as well she was a fantastic kit with a kind heart. Darkstar had enough and leaped onto Soulstar, moments later Darkstar lost her footing and fell leaving Soulstar on top of her. He pinned her down and using his death like claws and teeth biting her neck losing a life. Moons later Darkstar attacked Shadowclan camp killing Soulstar and all his lives one at a time revenge for the lose of kits and apprentices and warriors. That day will never be forgotten, not by Darkstar and not by many of her clan members. Our way of Training: * Speed * Swimming * Attacking * Attacking stone stautes * Attacking with smoke, or fog around * Climbing * Fishing * Hunting * Using Thunderbolt * Using the Flip Over * Not to powerplay (cause no one likes a power player) * Stalking * Prowling * Showing around territory/camp Our way of attacking: * Flip over * The slice (Running full speed toward enemy with claws out jumping and slicing there spine open o.o) * Thunderbolt (Running at a very fast speed then stopping, extend claws and run foward again crashing into enemy claws first) * Thunder strike * Thunderstorm * The, back away now or face your worst nightmare * Using "nm" When attacking so cat can't dodge, or enemy (nm, means no miss) what is power-playing * using dodge,miss or block * Saying "Heals" ceremony's * * Becoming Kit: Calling them to high rock, asking them " Will you follow star clans rules" and more, once they say yes to questions they are giving their kit-name * Becoming Apprentice: Calling them to highrock ask them questions such as "Will you understand the clan as a true warrior," and more, once they say yes to all questions they are giving their paw-name. Then call mentor and they touch noses knowing they are mentor and apprentice. * Becoming Warrior: Call them to high rock, ask questions such as "How do you hunt a mouse," and much more, once they answer the questions correctly they are giving their Warrior-name. * Becoming senior warrior/elder: calling them to high rock, once they are old enough, and trusted, they are announced Senior Warrior or Elder.